


Boys like Boys and Boys

by Giaruu



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Fluff, M/M, Triple Drabble, boys being whipped for each other, just some everyday situations, usually non specific au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giaruu/pseuds/Giaruu
Summary: Short stories (around 300 words each) of NCT Dream ships I adore, hopefully just the right dose of Fluff and Angst (remember, a little bit more sugar is not unwanted)





	1. List of Chapters

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy the short stories I have written, orginally they were even shorter but I did not managed to fit them in the 200 words criterium so I decided to write then up to 300 (and a little more sometimes) words.  
> Those are just some normal situations of not so normal boys in love, sometimes they do not know it yet, but they are whipped, trust me.

Chapter 1

**Graduation**

(Chensung)

  
  
If you say your birthday wish out loud it won't happened...

He keeps quiet then

But why does Jisung feel it won't anyway?

 

Chapter 2

**Star-Gazing**

(Renmin)

Renjun looked out for the stars and Jaemin has one very close

 

Chapter 3

(Norenmin)

**Nothing is the same, even if it seems for you**

They've been together, three as one.  
Now it seems, it's still three.  
But two plus one.

 

Chapter 4

(Nohyuck)

**Summer Boy (You Make Me Hot Hot)**

The Sun is merciless but that boy's smirk is burning Jeno up.

 

Chapter 5

**Mine**

(Markhyuck)

Labels doesn't matter, not at all.  
All that does is if we have enough ice cream, pizza and love for today.

The answer is yes.

 

Chapter 6

**You Feel Like Home**

(Markren)

Home is where the heart is, but for Mark, it's anywhere where the small boy with golden locks, button nose and insanely soft skin is.

 

Chapter 7

**Hot Summer**

(Rensung)

It's hot, sweaty and uncomfortable but Jisung likes it like that.

 

Chapter 8

**Loves me, Loves me not**

(Rensung)

Getting rejected hurts

 

They both know that by now

 

Chapter 9

**Walking in the Rain**

(Rensung)

Renjun's brave, determined and very, very stubborn.

 

Chapter 10

**Spotless**

(Rensung)

Each time Jisung sets his eyes on Renjun's face he's in awe, because each time he can see him so close, he's even more beautiful.

 

Chapter 11

**Call Me yours**

(Rensung)

Renjun always babies Jisung, but can the roles be changed now?

Or is it only about that?

 

Chapter 12

**There's a storm in my heart (every time I see you)**

(Rensung)

Jisung is the safe place for when Renjun needs to hide before storms.

 

Chapter 13

**Smile**

(Rensung)

He doesn't like him, not at all.

He's a stupid, weirdly tall boy from the first grade with a stupidly wide smile that's not cute at all.

Not at all.

 

Chapter 14

**The Cure**

(Chensung)

Chenle thought The World ended a long time ago

Then he lost him once again

 

Chapter 15

**First time for Everything**

(Chensung)

Meeting for the first time, Chenle can't but to feel worried

Is he enough or maybe too much?

 

Chapter 16

**Pizza**

(Chensung)

It's awkward  
It's not tasty  
It's embarrassing  
It's just right


	2. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you say your birthday wish out loud it won't happened...  
> He keeps quiet then  
> But why does Jisung feel it won't anyway?

Jisungie, you have never told me what you wished for. - Chenle said, setting the cake up.

He was still wearing that dirty apron he used when was trying to bake the cake. His face was powdered in flour and cocoa but he looked very content with his warm mass of chocolate and sugar.

Jisung thought it was a very cute look for him.

\- Silly Hyung, my wish is always changing. - The younger added looking at his friend with a soft smile. -Besides, you're not suppose to say your wishes out loud because they won't come true!

The boy observed his friend putting on a single candle onto the small strawberry chocolate cake with white and pink frosting and chocolate sprinkles. Chenle made a cake for the first time and It might have been a little burnt or undercooked or the frosting was way too runny to hold onto the dessert, but it still awakened butterflies in Jisung's tummy.

The thought that the older boy took his time and baked for him made the younger warm all over and very moved.

\- Ok, ok! Go one! - Said the Chinese excited once the candle was fired up, the small room illuminated by the warm light, the little fire making Chenle's eyes shine prettily and Jisung could clearly see his cute chubby cheeks puffed out as he smiled widely.

Jisung took a deep breath, locking his eyes on the smaller boy that made him feel weird, even with just a small smirk.

The butterflies didn't settled down becoming more uncomfortable in the pit of his stomach, instead his heart started beating faster and a sudden pain in his chest appeared.

He blown onto the candle gently.

 _At least don't take him away too_

He wished at last.


	3. Star-Gazing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun looked out for the stars and Jaemin has one very close

They were stargazing for few hours now, waiting and laying on the soft yet cold grass underneath the clear, night sky and Jaemin wasn't sure when did the meteor passed them finally but Renjun's face brightened up with a child-like joy, eyes shining with excitement. He has been waiting for so long.

\- Oh wow! Did you see that? - The older asked looking at him with slightly parted lips, cheeks red and hair ruffled from the cold wind. It was quit a cold night actually, but for some reason Jaemin felt warmth all over his body when their hands touched each other and when Renjun's deep, dark eyes looked at him, his gaze full of happiness.

Jaemin's heart was beating fast, just like when first they've met for the first time. The Chinese gave him a shy, small wave and greeted him with his soft velvet voice that Jaemin come to love with the upcoming days.

Renjun face was illuminated by the light hue of the silver moon, his long lashes casting a shadow onto his reddened cheeks and Jaemin really wanted to feel how good would Renjun's sweet smile taste against his own lips.

\- I did - Jaemin said shyly.

\- It was so worth it! - Renjun added with a small giggle looking around hoping to see something thriving again on the deep blue shy and the other just squeezed his hand in return, linking their fingers.

His skin was soft, delicate and his hand, so small but perfectly fitting into Jaemin's.

\- It was. - He whispered back, his eyes never leaving the smaller boy.

The stars were shining brightly enveloped by the dark color of the night sky up up high but for Jaemin, the most beautiful one was just at hand.


	4. Nothing is the same, even if it seems for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They've been together, three as one.  
> Now it seems, it's still three.  
> But two plus one.

It hurts seeing them laughing at each other, holding hands, kissing.

Once it was them three, all together.

Sharing secrets under their favourite tree, singing silly songs while munching on ice cream and running late to classes because the night before they decided to have a Disney movies marathon and they watched the movies till late at night, till they fallen asleep in a handmade fortress of freshly washed blankets and soft pillows, laying next to each other, their limbs tangled in one another. They used to go to the cinema and eat popcorn from one box, drink fizzy drinks that Jaemin wasn't fond of because it made his tummy hurt, so they decided to change them into fruit smoothies for him.

At first it angered Renjun that the younger took Jeno away.

Then it angered Renjun when he noticed how much he missed Jaemin too.

He lost both of them, but he was happy that they were together at least. And that it wasn't someone from outside.

It eased the pain a little.

But just a little.

\- Injunnie, do you want to go to the cinema with us? - asked Jeno with that damn, sweet smile that made Renjun's stomach flip, and his chest tighten in the most uncomfortable way.

They still went out together, they still played and met late at night. Drank cocktails and sang childish songs.

But it was different now.

Renjun smiled, trying to hide just how much he wanted to run away, nodding in answer. And they went out, the two boys linking their fingers on their way.

And how Renjun wished to join in his hands again too.

**But he couldn't.**

It seems the same as always have been, but somehow he knew.

Nothing was the same, even if it seemed that way.

 


	5. Summer Boy (You make me Hot Hot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Sun is merciless but that boy's smirk is burning Jeno up.

There was this new boy in his neighborhood that he never saw before, naturally Jeno assumed he must have moved in not so long ago. Since Jeno was a very curious boy, he quickly become interested in the new locator. 

Right now the mysterious boy was sun bathing in the garden just behind the fence, Jeno trying to read some book and enjoy the summer on the other side. 

His skin was glistening in the warm rays, getting red from the heat of the day. The boy decided that the tanned tone of his skin was very pretty, just like the rest of his new neighbor. The color reminded him of sweet caramel and made him hungry for the treats he used to munch on late at night while reading comic books under him blanket. 

The summer boy's face, as Jeno decided to name him, was glowing as he turned it into the direction of the Sun, his eyes closed and full, red lips lightly parted. Jeno was staring as the wind blown through his angry red hair, pretty browns furrowing and then suddenly his eyes were on the white-haired boy. 

The boy couldn't hold a gasp when the stranger's dark eyes met with his curious one. His gaze was full of mischief and had a little spark in it, after a while Jeno thought he even saw a hint of golden color too.

\- If you gonna stare at me from behind that fence at least take me out on a date maybe. - His voice was smooth like honey and Jeno gulped loudly a this words, cheeks red from being caught staring, hiding his face behind the book. 

The day wasn't even that warm but Jeno felt like burning from the inside, the hot feeling was all over his body, creeping it's way into his fast beating heart, hitching his breath. 

Never has he felt that way, like if the Sun was just a step away. 

Then the summer boy smirked.

And Jeno knew he was in it deep.


	6. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Labels doesn't matter, not at all.  
> All that does is if we have enough ice cream, pizza and love for today.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> The answer is yes.

They've been asked multiple times what they were for each other and every time the attention made DongHyuck hide his flushed face into Mark's broad chest, and Mark's gaze burning holes into that person's brain.

Because does it really matter that much, if they're just friends or boyfriends or something completely else?

\- I hate labels. - He murmured against the soft, white fabric of Mark's T-shirt, moving a little on his lap to find more comfortable spot to sit on. Clinging like a Koala bear to him, but he knew that the older boy did not minded. They just finished school starting their Friday bonding time, with ice cream, pizza and lots of cuddles.

\- Yeah, can't they just understand that you're mine? - Mark asked with a silly smile earning a light hit into the forearm from a very fluttered but content boy.  
  
Mark just laughed it of, kissing Hyuck's forehead and pulling him closer, petting the soft locks on his head, humming in content.

\- It doesn't matter who we are. - Muttered Donghyuck again, wrapping his arms around Mark's waist to cuddle even more closer.

\- I feel good with you, you feel good with me, right? - He asked shyly, looking up at the older boy that smiled softly down at him. His warm hand making it's way to Donghyuck rosy cheek, stroking it fondly. The younger's chest filled with fuzzy, comfortable feeling.

\- Right. - Mark whispered softly in return, the hushed tone of their voices making the situation even more intimate.

In a moment Hyuck's face was just mere centimeters apart from Mark's, he could feel the other boy's warm breath on his skin, and even count his eyelashes.

\- All that matters is that you're mine too. - He said and in no time his soft lips were on Mark's, kissing away the older boy's silly smirk.


	7. You feel like Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is, but for Mark, it's anywhere where the small boy with golden locks, button nose and insanely soft skin is.

\- You should rest - The small voice rang behind him, disturbing the silence of his studio.

Mark looked up from his notes and lyrics that were scattered positively everywhere, locking his eyes onto the smaller boy standing in the doorway. He was wearing an oversized baby blue sweater that Mark presented him last Christmas, and the younger loved it so much, telling him it was super soft and pretty and would remind him of the rapper if needed.

At those last words Mark's cheeks colored in pretty red, and he smiled the whole day like an idiot.

\- You've been here for so long. - Added Renjun making his way deeper into the room and only just now Mark felt how tired he was. His head hurts and he had not eaten in hours.

He had great plans that he stated at the start of this year, to work more efficiently on his lyrics, to be better at that and when everyone else told him he's already overworking himself and that's just so silly of him, Renjun supported him every night since the first one, because that boy knew. If Mark wanted to do so he would, and no one could stop him.

He took care of Mark, bringing him food, collecting the notes scattered around, or just simply hearing out his ideas. At the end of the work he would come and collect the stubborn boy, with his sweet voice and delicate touches taking him out of the small room to the warmth of the bed and soft cuddles.

Sometimes Renjun looked like the most fragile person, but most of the time it was Mark who was just that. When working till late hours, after tiring practices in the dance studio.

And Renjun knew, so he took care of him gently just as Mark cared for him earlier those days in practice, teaching him dance moves and expresions.

  
He closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the soft hand that was placed onto his warm cheek, stroking his blushed skin gently.

\- Let's go home Love. - Said the younger boy smiling softly at him, making the older's heart skip a beat.

Mark never felt more at home than now.


	8. Hot summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hot, sweaty and uncomfortable but Jisung likes it like that. 
> 
>  
> 
> And maybe Renjun does enjoy it too

"Jisung it's too hot"

Renjun yelps out when the other boy clings onto him, the summer weather killing them both. He was very much enjoying his time, laying down on the cold wooden floor that soon became pretty uncomfortable.

"I know" He murmurs in return, lanky arms wrapping around the smaller boy's body.

"You're too big Jisung"

Renjun says and the younger just nods closing his dark eyes, burying red face into the crook of Renjun's neck, his warmth breath hitting the sensitive spots.

"I know" He says, his lips brushing against soft skin sending shivers down Renjun's spine.

"Jisung you're crushing me"

Renjun breathes out as their legs get tangled and the air conditioner is not helping their sweaty selves at all, the Sun is set high on the cloudless sky.

"But I like it"

Jisung voice is low and quiet as he whispers, pulling the smaller closer and Renjun's feels the heat rising ten times.

Jisung also likes the pretty red color on his soft cheeks.


	9. Loves me, loves me not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting rejected hurts
> 
>  
> 
> They both know that by now

"He loves me, he loves me not..."

As Renjun was plucking the small flower he was holding Jisung could only look at his sad face and wet cheeks.

He put his arm around Renjun's waist pulling him closer for a hug, his head resting on the smaller boy shoulder. The warmth of his body and the shiver of his little form was so contrasting, and the close contact he always craved today, he really couldn't enjoy it.

"He's dumb, he doesn't know what he's missing on by rejecting you"

He says

Renjun sobs pitifully, and Jisung's heart breaks apart.

_If you'd asked me the flower would never be needed_

He thought as the last petal fell down

Renjun wasn't looking his way, but that's ok.

It would be hard to explain his tears. 


	10. Walking in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's brave, determined and very, very stubborn.

They were walking under the umbrella, Renjun holding it clumsily above their heads with his small hand, the material hitting Jisung each time the wind blows too hard. The heavy rain was pouring mercilessly, but they finally got some time alone, and Renjun was sure not giving up on their plans just because of a bad weather.

"I really can hold it, you know" Jisung murmurs looking worriedly at the older boy but is yet again met with a killer stare.

The smaller is stubborn and determined.

"No, I can do this."

Jisung chuckles quietly under his nose.

Renjun tip toes as they walk through the park.

Jisung tries to lower his head as much as possible.


	11. Spotless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each time Jisung sets his eyes on Renjun's face he's in awe, because each time he can see him so close, he's even more beautiful.

"What are you doing?" Renjun's sleepy voice breaks the calm silence of the room. As they were lying in the bed, legs tangled and tummies full of popcorn and soda after a long marathon of Disney movies.   
Now Renjun woke up, feeling the subtle touches on his cheeks.

"Searching." Jisung voice is low and quiet as he continues to trace his fingers over the older's face, delicate touches leaving tingling feeling on his soft skin.

"For what?"

"A spot that's not pretty. "

Renjun furrows his brows as he asks

"And how is it going?"

"Unsuccessfully" Jisung whispers in awe, his eyes wide

He can see Renjun's cheeks burning red even in the darkness.

He can feel the warmth of Renjun's skin rising under his fingers.


	12. Call me yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun always babies Jisung, but can the roles be changed now? 
> 
> Or is it only about that?

"Baby"

As Renjun hears that low voice he drops the book he was holding, staring with wide eyes at the younger boy.

"You always call me that why can't I?" Jisung looks at him with a sly grin, his phone in his hands. He's sitting on the comfy chair Renjun wanted to sink into after choosing something to read.

Renjun's soft cheeks are flushed red as he picks up the book and hits the younger lightly with it.

"Disrespect!" He shouts loudly as the younger giggles.

  
The warm feeling still flooding his tummy and making his face go red.


	13. There's a storm in my heart (every time I see you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung is the safe place for when Renjun needs to hide before storms.

Renjun never liked heavy rain and loud thunders.

In fact the sudden blackouts and lightning on the grey sky made him shiver in fear and yelp out every time it struck down.

But now he has another body to hold onto and can burry his face into Jisung's slowly rising chest, breathing in his scent that calms him just as much as the warm arms hugging him tightly while he sleeps.  
He can lay in the bed and listen to the soft beating of Jisung's heart, and if it's sometimes not enough to mask the loud crashes of thunder the other boy can always whisper to him softly with his fine, low voice and make him laugh with lame jokes that he secretly enjoys.

He likes it like that and he can now safely say.

  
Storms are much easier to deal with.


	14. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn't like him, not at all. He's a stupid, weirdly tall boy from the first grade with a stupidly wide smile that's not cute at all.
> 
> Not at all.

"You like him"

Donghyuck grins as he teases the older. They're sitting in the school cafeteria, the lunch break soon to end.

At his words Renjun's looks up from his little doodle he was working on.

"I don't!"

He says but Renjun's eyes still are glued at the weirdly tall boy from 1st grade.

"You like him" He teases again and suddenly the lanky freshman gets up, putting his tray away.

And the smile he sends Renjun before he walks out is enough to make the other blush furiously.

"I don't..."

The Chinese whispers more to himself as he looks down onto his doodle.

He sighs, brushing of the smile with the eraser.

_A little bit to the left then..._

He thinks as he starts to draw it in again.


	15. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chenle thought The World ended a long time ago
> 
>  
> 
> Then he lost him once again

\- Jisung, your hands are so cold - Whispers Chenle as they lay down on the worn out, dirty mattress, the fire faintly crinkling next to them.

\- Are you sure the dose was enough? - He asks uncertain looking at the pale face of his boyfriend, the dark circles under his eyes and the sweat collecting on his forehead.

  
\- Yeah, don't worry. I divided the medicine equally. - He says placing his large, soft palm onto the other boy's cheek that slowly regains its color and warmth.

\- I'm just a little bigger than you, it takes time Baby. - He adds and hides his tired face into the crook of the elder's neck, not wanting to worry him anymore.

  
His breathe hitting the sensitive spots, chapped lips grazing it lightly as he wraps his long, lanky arms around the smaller waist, holding him closer, tightly.

\- It will be alright - His low voice is muffled or does it just sound so sleepy?

  
\- It will be alright... - He plants a soft, loving kiss to other boy's uncovered skin as he starts to tremble lightly, big droplets of tears streaming down his blushed cheeks.

  
As Jisung breathe becomes slower and slower, Chenle's heart is starting to burst in unimaginable pain as he holds his weakening body.

The wind outside is harsh and loud, and the storm unstoppable but nothing can surpass the cry he lets out.


	16. First time for Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting for the first time, Chenle can't but to feel worried
> 
> Is he enough or maybe too much?

\- Now?  
\- Not yet.

\- Now?  
\- No.

\- Is...

  
\- Chenle! - Renjun shouts irritated and the younger boy jumps up at the sudden outburst of his friend.

He looks at him wide-eyed and Renjun's face instantaneously softens.

He smiles softly, taking the other's hand into his.

\- He will be there soon, don't worry. - He reassures him and Chenle just nods, squeezing his hand lightly.

\- What if... - He starts again, looking down at his beaten up sneakers and untied, colorful laces.

\- What if he's not like you imagined? - Renjun says before the other can end his sentence. Chenle looks up at his friend with glossy eyes. He shook his head, because he's sure Jisung is more that he could ever wish for.

\- I worry I won't be enough for him. - His voice trembles and suddenly he wants to be away from the airport.

Renjun is about to say something, brows furrowed and face stern but he keeps quiet looking in front of him, and Chenle's not sure what's going on. 

\- Idiot. - He hears the low voice he came to love quickly so close to him and suddenly he's enveloped in a bear tight hug, his breath hitching and a soft yelp leaving his lips. The subtle smell of honey hits him as the arms around his waist pull him closer, the heat of another body enveloping him wholly. 

\- You're more than enough. - Jisung whispers into his soft brown locks and Chenle blushes deeply at the lack of space between them.

But he likes it that way.

He likes it even more when they pull away from each other, but not for long because in next minute their lips connect in a soft, sweet kiss and he gasps out lightly a content sigh.   
Then there's another one and another and he loses count of them as he grips the soft material of Jisung's sweater in his small, soft hands.


	17. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's awkward  
> It's not tasty  
> It's embarrassing  
> It's just right

When the bell rang indicating the arrival of the food deliver Chenle was in the middle of playing Mario Kart and if not the sudden rumble in his tummy he would probably just shrug it off until he won the race, making the delivery person wait or plain leave after few minutes.

  
But the hunger was too much, so he left the controller on the carpet, his limbs cracking as he stretched.

  
\- How long have I been playing? - He asks himself but he knows the answer already. - Definitely for too long. - He murmurs slowly walking up to the door.   
He wasn't really prepared to see a cute guy, standing there with a uncertain face _and holy moly how tall is he?_

  
\- Ummm... Pizza? - He says and Chenle blushes at his damn low voice and awkward smile.

  
Without any words, because he doubted his voice at this point, he pays for the food, and when the boy sends him another smile as he walks away his heart is ready to burst, and the weird feeling in his tummy doesn't seems like hunger anymore.

 

 

Renjun is lazily watching the cartoon laying on the sofa as Chenle reads away his comic when the door bell goes off. In no time the younger boy is running, the book left alone on the floor.

  
After a while he's back, breath uneven and Renjun rises his brow at the sight before him.

  
\- Pizza from that place again? Didn't you said it was shit? - He says dumbfounded.

  
\- I-it isn't! - Chenle's cheeks are red yet again, just like when he met the tall kid for the first time.

  
\- Sure... - Renjun just smirks at him.

 

The pizza is really bad, but, he can live with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave a feedback, it really helps me to keep on writing ;;; Thank you to those who read it and left some love!


End file.
